the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb
The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb is the seventh episode of season one of The Cleveland Show. It is the seventh episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland tries to scare Roberta away from sex, but ends up effecting Junior. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Federline Jones *Reverend Jenkins *Tim the Bear *Arianna the Bear Minor Roles *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Terry Kimple *Raymond the Bear *Lloyd Waterman *Arch *Brandi Young *Joslin Biokepatuka *Laura Davis *Ernie Krinklesac *Kendra Krinklesac *Princess *Velvet *Mable *Xianhanxinganwa *Two-Vergine Merline *Bert *Ernie Quotes :black girl and a white boy make out of the kiss cam :Cleveland: Ooh, chocolate vanilla swirl! Chocolate vanilla swirl! :Terry: Ha! You get it, man! Yeah, they're gunna make a baby Derek Jeter. :turns out these people are Roberta and Federline, much to Clevrland's shock :Terry: Hee hee hee. Cleveland. It's your hot stepdaughter and her boyfriend ... hey, what year was she born, again? :Cleveland: angered She's not born again. ---- :Cleveland: Roberta, do you know what a hymen is? :Roberta: That Jewish guy, that works at the video store? ---- :Junior: Why's it so important, for Roberta to be a virgin, daddy? :Cleveland: Well, thank you, Cleveland Junior. If I gave you two soda pops. One was brand new, untouched, and unopened, and the other had already had sixteen other men and one woman take a sip out of it, which one would you prefer? :Junior: I would probably go with the new soda pop, cuz the other one might have germs in it, from all those other guys. And cooties from that one girl. ---- :sees the flashy, elaborate outfits, people wear to church :Rallo: What are these people wearing? It's like they're going to a happy funeral. ---- :Reverend Jenkins: May the peace of the lord be with you. :Congregation: Holla! :Reverend Jenkins: Today's word is about resisting temptation! About calming those fires that burn in our loins! :Congregation: Mmm-hmm. :Reverend Jenkins: Those fires that can lead to destruction in our lives, and turn promise into despair. :Congregation: singing Come on, get on down, get on down the roa-hoad! :Reverend Jenkins: Alright I-lo-look-look. At this point, I gotta ask the congregation to stop shouting stereotypical responses and catchphrases to everything I say. :Congregation: Awww, snap! ---- :Reverend Jenkins: Alright, let us turn to a reading of the letter of Chlamydius to the Gonorrheans. Teenage sex is yuck city! It leadeth to pregnancy, obesity, illiteracy, and disease-issy! ---- :Reverend Jenkins: All across this great land, teenagers are taking a pledge. The purity pledge. To hand over their virginity to their fathers, the high priests of the home. :Cleveland: Hear that? I'm the high priest of our home. I would like roast beef for dinner. :Donna: Shut the fuck up! ---- :Junior: I Cleveland Brown, Junior, pledge my virginity to my dad, Cleveland Brown. :Cleveland: What!? :Congregation: Oh, no he di'int! ---- :Cleveland: Junior, we're not going to that purity ball. :Roberta: What's wrong, Cleveland? You don't like BALLS as much as your son likes BALLS!? ---- :Junior: You want my cherry, dad? ---- :Junior: Daddy, do you want me to get herpes? :Cleveland: I want you to at least try! ---- :Cleveland: Federline, will you help me? :Federline: Aw, blap! You flipped the script! Script flip! Oh ooooohhhh! :Cleveland: I don't ... what? :Federline: Script flip. See? Now you need something from me, pops. And it's gunna cost you. :Cleveland: What do you want? :Federline: I wanna be able to bring my brown sugar home at 11:00. Not no 10:30PM, yall. :Cleveland: Midnight. Take it or leave it. ---- :Federline: Damn, ... Knick knack paddy whack crack-a-lack, Jack! ---- :Cleveland: Wait a minute, if Cleveland Junior's not here, :Lester: And Ernie's not here, :Tim: And the rascal's gone, :Holt: And money designated, specifically for prostitutes is missing, :Terry: Then, Cleveland Junior must have overheard us, making fun of him, :Kendra: And he and Ernie decided to hot wire the rascal and take the money to the whorehouse, :Donna: So Cleveland Junior could lose his virginity, and regain your respect! :Cleveland: She's right! Good job, mystery bunch. Lester and I will take it from here. ---- :Cleveland: Well, aren't we a regular Fred Astaire and Fred Astaire, Jr.? ---- :Junior: Say, when did you lose your virginity, dad? :Cleveland: unhappy When I was 9. Trivia *During the musical number "Straight Outta Stoolbend", Cleveland mentions a "Cleveland Steamer", a sexual act, wherein someone defecates on someone else. *At the end of the episode, when the camera pans out to the moon, the balloons look like a giant penis, Followed by a few balloons that resemble cherries. In reference to loosing one's virginity is called popping the cherry. *During the musical number 'Straight Outta Stoolbend'. Cleveland says "White boys do my voice", poking fun about Mike Henry voicing Cleveland Brown. *Although Cleveland Junior maintains his, Ernie Krinklesac loses his virginity to a prostitute, known only be her stage name, Two-Virgine Merline. *It's revealed that Cleveland lost his virginity, when he was 9, though given how sad he was, when he told him, it's most likely this happened inconsensually, and with a man. Continuity *Federline tells Cleveland that he wants to take Roberta home later than 10:30, the official curfew set by him in "Cleveland Moves In". Cleveland bumps the new curfew up to midnight, even though Federline bargained for the earlier time of, 11:00. Cultural References *Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street make a cameo appearance to make fun of the rumor that they are homosexual. *"Straight Outta Stoolbend" is a reference to NWA's Straight Outta Compton. *The crowd at the community church briefly sing "Ease on Down the Road" from the 1970's musical The Wiz. *Holt compares Junior to the movies, Brokeback Mountain and The Birdcage, as well as the model, Rebecca Gayheart. *Arnold's Whoreshack is a nod to the character Arnold Horshack from the television series Welcome Back, Kotter. *In order to get to the Whoreshack, Cleveland summons a portal with a clap of his hands. This was a reference to the 2007 video game Portal. *Cleveland refers to Cleveland Jr. as "a big fat Urkel," the character by Jaleel White in the television series Family Matters. *"Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle plays during the dance. *"Any Way You Want It" by Journey plays over the end credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Roberta Episodes Category:Junior Episodes